the roses of death and love
by darkshadow3667
Summary: a story of a half demon boy named David and his brother dante and his friend hannah what will happen


roses of death and love

chapter 1

David walked down to his friends house that night (i hope she likes this) he said cluching the roses in his hands a black and a red rose

*here i go* he said knocking on the door and there she was her name was matilda *hey David this is unexpected well whats up* matilda said smileing *i got you somthing* David smiled as he gave matilda the roses *oh David there amazing wow i never expected this David thank you so much* David said *matilda i love u so much* then matilda replied *im glad i love you to* and with that she hugged him tight then she said *David i never want to let go* then David said *i know but you got to or ill never get home* then matilda let go and told him to come back when he could then David hugged her again and said he would then he walked the sidewalk with his brother in a nearbye tree *hello Dante* then Dante replied *you cant keep her safe forever he'll find out soon you know* then David replied *i know brother but till that time ill keep her safe as best i can* then Dante replied *i bet but David we need to keep alert till...* and at that time they heard a shriek *DAVID!* David turned around fast enough to see vergil *NO MATILDA! im going after them you can follow if you want* then dante lookes at him *David you need me to keep you alive so ya ill follow you* with that they both flew to follow vergil *where is he taking her* David lookes at him *i have an idea*

chapter 2

*whats the idea David* dante said *he is taking her to the bridge for a choice* said David then dante replied *what choice* then David replied *I dont know that is what scares me* when they get to the bridge David gaspes at the sight he saw *NOOOO!* dante grabed him as David looked at vergil holding matilda and hannah wallace by the throat *you moster let them go and fight me* vergil just smiled *that is what you would want isnt it brother well not today today you will choose between hannah and matilda...1...2...3 choose now you have 3 seconds before i throw them over the edge* matilda gave David a nod and a tear trickeled down her cheek *I pick BOTH dante now* and they charged vergil as he threw the girls over the edge *im coming* David jumped over the edge as he changed into darkshadow *I got you hannah* he grabbed hannah and went for matilda knowing he wouldnt reach her *IM COMING MATILDA IM COMING* by the time David got to matilda it was to late she was already dead then David flew to the top of the bridge *matilda i lost you but I promise i wont let him win RAAAAAAAAAAAA* then David stabbed vergil in the heart the ripping his sword threw vergils body he then cut his head off *I didnt let him win* then David got on his knees and cryed.

chapter 3

hannah got beside him and held him in her arms *its ok David not everyone can be saved* then David mummbled *lets get you home hannah* David got up and got on his moterbike the hellcycle *lets ride* with that the engine reved to life as David and dante drove hannah home *here we are guys* David then let hannah off and then she hugged him and thanked him and wished him good and went inside her parents not even knowing she was gone *you did good kid im proud* then dante smiled *thanks dante see ya tomorrow* David got on his bike and drove home

chapter 4

the next day at school *David hey!* David turned to see hannah *oh hey hannah how are ya* replied David *i just came to see you really I wanted to thank you for saving me at the bridge* then David looked at the ground *ya your welcome if you will excuse me I have to get to my house now* and with a flick of his finger Davids bike appered then hannah asked *can I have a ride* then David replied *i dont have any room* and with that he drove away.

chapter 5

The next day at school David thought about what happend and he wished it hadnt *what am i going to do* then he heard footsteps *whos there* David turned to see hannah kissing holden *just my luck to catch them doing that* he walked away he got to the steps when hannah called for him he didnt even glace *what hannah* then hannah replied *i wanted to know if i could get a ride home please* then David's eyes flashed red *why dont you ask holden your boyfriend* hannah replied *he's busy* then David summond hellcycle *fine take a helmet* then they got on *David i wanted to talk* David started up the engine *your my friend and yet you have been avoiding me why*

chapter 6

there it was the question he was wanting to avoid *...i dont want to talk about it hannah* then hannah put her arms around Davids waist and hugged him *tell me* then David sped up *DAVID SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TO KILL US* then David hit a ramp and jumped over a train and drove down hannahs road and stopped *here you go hannah your home* then he started to drive away but hannah slamed him onto the concrete *now you better tell me or ill keep you here all day* then David told her *David im sorry i didnt mean to make you feel bad* then David glaced at her *life isnt perfect hannah be happy with what you have* then he drove home


End file.
